A Seme's Duties
by JJKMagic
Summary: Demyx willingly does everything for Zexion but what does he get in return...? ZEMYX. YAOI, FLUFF.


Yay! I'm done! This is a Dexion/Zemyx fanfic written for a little contest on dA (I got second place btw^^).

**Warning: Yaoi, Fluff, very slight Angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

**A Seme's Duties**

A typical morning…

The soft light of the rising sun and the chirping of birds woke Demyx. He yawned and sat up, stretching his tense muscles. Soft murmuring became audible and he looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. Smirking Demyx leaned down, snuggling into those slate colored locks.

Zexion grumbled softly.

"Time to wake up, Zexy~," Demyx whispered in a soft sing-song voice and after some more grumbling those beautiful deep blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Demyx," he said after his body recovered from the interruption of his peaceful slumber, a small smile gracing his lips.

Demyx's body clock was a pleasant replacement for the alarm clock that would rip him mercilessly from any kind of pleasant dream.

He sat up and was about to stand up and probably go to the bathroom to take a shower when he was stopped by the blond's sudden question.

"Are you alright?"

Zexion cheeks turned a soft pink as he answered gently.

"I'm fine." And with that the slate haired male made his way for the bathroom.

Demyx got out of the bed and prepared breakfast while his lover was in the shower. It was a daily routine for him and he was pleased that the coffee was about to be ready just as the sound of running water stopped and the blond went, nearly danced, into the bathroom.

Zexion's face was invisible behind a curtain of soaked slate colored hair as his hand searched helplessly for a towel on the small cabinet next to the shower stall. Demyx suppressed a giggle as he helped the slate haired male out of his _distress_, handing him the desired article.

Zexion seemed confused and brushed the wet hair out of his face with the other hand to see what was going on, smiling genuinely as he saw the blond.

"Thanks Demy."

And as always Demyx was almost delirious with joy when Zexion used that nickname.

"No problem. Come on, get out, breakfast is almost finished," he said rushed and was gone within the next second, more than ready to make his lover's breakfast as enjoyable as possible.

Zexion smirked as he watched the bundle of energy that was his lover exit the bathroom.

-.-.-

Demyx quickly noticed, as Zexion picked up his bag ready to go to school, that he, totally absorbed in caring for his lover's well-being, didn't pay attention to the time and now ran out of it.

He quickly changed his clothes, grateful that he would be able to take a shower after his first lesson: gym class.

Quickly grabbing his bag, he ran after Zexion who had already left the house.

"Zexy, let me carry your bag!"

"That's not necessary, I can carry it on my own," Zexion replied simply.

"Zexyyyy~"

"Alright, if it makes you happy," the smaller male sighed and handed his bag to his always caring lover.

The blond didn't mind the weight of a second bag. Simply happy to be able to help, he hummed the whole way to school, noticing his lover's content smile from the corner of his eye.

And although Demyx had to get to his gym class he still accompanied Zexion who attended the literature course that took place on the other side of the campus.

The blond quickly rummaged through his lover's bag and handed him the material he would need for class and after a quick peck on the smaller male's cheek he set off to get, probably too late, to his gym class.

-.-.-

"Hey, Dem! Wanna-" Before the redhead could finish his question a certain slate haired student entered the dining hall and Demyx, as expected, dashed off to hug his little lover.

Axel sighed and joined a few other members of the sports team while Demyx and Zexion left the dining hall again, probably to find a little secluded area, where they could be found "enjoying their break together".

Unfortunately the break was, as always, too short and Demyx pouted as he accompanied Zexion to his next class, obligingly handed him his material and then went to his own class yet again, of course not without kissing his lover goodbye.

Zexion successfully cheered the blond up before their last lesson started, promising him that they would spend the whole afternoon together. That was when Demyx remembered that he still needed to go shopping! Zexion always complained about missing ingredients in the kitchen but, most of the time absorbed in homework, he didn''t get to buy them himself.

And so Demyx smiled to himself as he watched Zexion enter the classroom for his last lesson; the slate haired male was just happy that his blond was cheerful again. He didn't know that the only reason for his lover's happiness was the possibility to help him without Zexion needing to worry about anything.

-.-.-

The couple left school together.

Walking side by side, they simply enjoyed the pleasant silence between them. There was no need for words right now and Demyx simply admired the soft smile on his lover's face.

"Oh," the blond uttered as he noticed his shoe laces had come untied on one shoe. He bent over to fix that but Zexion simply continued on his way home.

Demyx pouted.

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, wait for me!" But the smaller male didn't even turn.

Demyx could very well imagine the smirk on his lover's face; he could also clearly remember the time before their relationship where he would regularly hear Zexion utter the word 'childish' in his presence.

Demyx grumbled while tying his shoe and stood up to see his lover several meters ahead.

"Zexy, wait!" Demyx pouted again as his lover was about to cross the street ahead.

But then _it _caught the blond's attention, a movement from the corner of his eyes.

A car, he noticed quickly, a _speeding_ car.

"ZEXION!" he cried, fear overcoming him and he ran.

Zexion, already a few feet on the street, stopped and turned, confusion overshadowing the smile he wore as he saw the shocked expression on the blond's face.

And he turned, only able to notice the car before Demyx grabbed his arm and pulled.

Zexion landed on top of him on the ground in the very moment the car drove past them, not slowing down, not stopping to see if anything had happened... one of those homicidal drivers; Demyx cursed inwardly.

Zexion's eyes were widened in shock, not comprehending what had happened.

"What… just-" His voice was shaking and the blond hugged him reassuringly, whispering into his ear.

"Hush, it's okay, Zexy. Nothing happened."

-.-.-

The shock was, fortunately, fast forgotten and the walk home seemed to continue as peacefully as ever.

They entered their little apartment and Demyx dropped his _and_ Zexion's bag in the living room, where the smaller male immediately started to arrange his new notes for his neatly organized folders. While doing so Zexion quickly noticed he had almost forgotten a homework.

He already had his pen and paper ready when he remembered his promise to Demyx. Guilty he looked up at the blond still standing in the living room.

"Dem, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay. I still need to do the shopping anyway" He smiled and, as always, his smile was contagious.

"Thanks, Demy. I already made a shopping list a few days ago-"

"I'll take care of it," Demyx quickly assured, grabbed the list from the kitchen and dashed off.

"Just hurry to get it done before I return!" Was the last thing Zexion heard.

He chuckled.

-.-.-

"My…" Zexion uttered, obviously searching something in the, now, filled kitchen cupboard.

"Looks like the hot chocolate was empty as well," he murmured disappointed as he noticed that it wouldn't even be enough for another cup…

He returned to the living room and sat down, quickly checking his notes one last time as a cup was placed on the desk in front of him. Zexion blinked confused at the hot chocolaty content and looked up into a widely smiling face.

"I already bought a new packet," Demyx stated simply, laughing as Zexion hugged him tightly.

"I love you Demyx!"

"Well, actually it sounds more like you love hot chocolate," the blond said laughing, inwardly smirking at the fact that Zexion blushed a deep red.

Demyx knew his lover loved hot chocolate since he strongly believed that caffeine was bad for health and so his only option was hot chocolate and tea, which he loved too but not as much as his chocolaty _sin_. Though he would never admit it 'cause hot chocolate is "only a favorite drink for little children".

Well, Demyx thought there was nothing wrong with that but of course he kept quiet to ease his lover and only brought it up if he wanted to tease him…

"Anyway~ You're done here, aren't you?" Demyx asked, eyeing Zexion's work of today's afternoon.

"You promised to watch some DVDs with me, you promised, you promised!" And before the blond repeated that over and over again Zexion grabbed his arms to stop him from jumping up and down, which he did for emphasis.

-.-.-

Demyx sleepily opened his eyes. On the TV screen he could see scenes he remembered where from the movie "Inception", one of Zexion's DVDs. Looks like he had fallen asleep after the first two movies.

He heard the soft squeak of a door opening and a low, almost shy, whisper.

"Demyx?"

The blond looked toward the bedroom door where Zexion stood, only in his pajama pants.

"Uhm… it's still early... Do you want to…?"

Oh, Demyx knew exactly what he meant. He even remembered the first time Zexion had approached him like this, blushing madly. Now it was only a soft pink giving away his embarrassment.

And Demyx was wide awake again; quickly turning off the TV, he had to hide the grin spreading over his face…

-.-.-

It were all those things he did for him… and in return he got _all of Zexion_…

* * *

**Leave a review... perhaps...?**


End file.
